


Seven Hours

by SapphireEyes23



Series: Seven Times [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: I hope you guys like this new update to the series. I think this story is just so cute!!





	Seven Hours

It was an early Saturday morning. They both were awake at the ungodly hour of 5 am because Castiel had reached the impossible to be comfortable stage in his pregnancy. It happened faster than he expected because there were two babies in there but still he was allowed to be a little upset about it. At least while they were both awake, there was time to discuss the important things, like baby names.

 

“What about… Ariel?”

 

“No..”

 

“Jasmine? Oh I know Aurora”

 

“Dean..are you trying to name one of our babies after a Disney princess? What makes you so sure that we are having a girl?”

 

Dean laid on his side drawing swirls across his husbands round stomach. Every few minutes the entire thing would shift as the babies seemed to follow his hand.

 

“well, you won't tell me. Also, have you seen us? If there is a girl in there, she’s gonna be so beautiful the birds will sing with her. It’ll be awesome.”

 

Castiel couldn’t help but lay back and smile. He was so in love with Dean. Now they were getting ready to become parents and the world couldn’t get any better. Dean finally had accepted that they were going to have to wait and be surprised in spite of all his attempts to get Castiel to let his OB tell them the genders.

 

“If you say so Dean, somebody in there is going to be a football player.” Castiel winced as one of the babies decided his kidneys would become their source of entertainment for a while, bored with following their daddy.

 

“You ok there babe?” Dean looked up from his position lower on the bed. “I’m going to get you a cup of tea, that always seems to settle my ladies down for their papa.” Dean hopped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Castiel hated that Dean was leaving him in bed alone, but he couldn’t deny he loved the view.

 

“Really? I can smell the lust from all the way in here babe!!!” Dean yelled from the kitchen, where he was waiting for the kettle to heat.

 

When Dean walked back in carrying a mug of tea for Castiel and a mug of coffee for himself, Cas couldn’t even bother to pretend to be embarrassed.

 

“I can't help it if you’ve got a nice ass, Dean.” Castiel sat up against the headboard and took the mug out of Deans hands.

 

                                                                         *****

 

Life could not have been going better for Dean. He had gotten a promotion at work. Sam was living in his own apartment floating through his classes. Castiel was glowing more and more every day. This was the life he didn’t dare to dream about years ago when he presented and got taken under his fathers wing even more than before.

 

Today was just the cherry on top of the sundae, or more to Deans tastes, the ice cream on the pie. A longtime customer chose Dean to single-handedly restore his 1936 Mercedes-Benz 540K Special Roadster. He’d seen the care Dean had taken with older cars and decided he’d give Dean the job.

 

Too excited to keep the information to himself, he figured he could bug his brother.

“Sammy!!! You are not gonna believe what happened.”

 

“What Dean? I have an exam to study for, semesters almost over you know.” Sam was clearly distracted and tired. Dean kind of felt bad but nothing could kill his high.

 

“Some rich old guy just hired me to restore his 1936 Mercedes-Benz. It’s a 540K Special Roadster. I can't wait. I’m gonna have her purring like a kitten in no time, then paint her all black she’ll be the belle of the ball when I’m done.” Dean was bouncing on his feet talking, he sounded like a kid on Christmas and Sam couldn’t help but poke a little fun.

 

“Slow down there, you sound like you’re falling in love. Remember its just a car.”

 

“JUST A CAR?? HOW DARE YOU!!!” Dean was standing next to the car in question. He lightly brushed his fingers over the door as if petting a small animal. “It's ok sweetheart he didn’t mean it. I know you’re a classy lady." Dean tucked the phone into his chest while his eyes glossed over the whole body of the car.

 

“Dean!…I'm going to hang up if you’re going to ignore me for a car.”

 

“Whatever bitch”

 

“bye jerk”

 

                                                                        *****

 

Having already worked it out with his professors, Castiel took all of his final exams early. None of them wanted to risk him going into labor while he was in their classroom. Castiel was walking out of the campus bookstore when arms wrapped around him covering his eyes. His whole body went rigid and fear began radiating from him.

 

“Guess who Cassie”

 

Hearing the voice he allowed his rigid body to relax. His scent went from fear to irritation quickly. “Gabriel, has no one ever told you it’s a bad decision to sneak up on a pregnant omega?” Just as he finished, his phone went off. Cas held up a finger to let Gabe know to wait.

 

“Hello, Dean….yes I am fine….I just have an idiot for a brother…..yes Gabe is back in town….I will tell him…goodbye Dean.”

 

The whole time he glared at Gabriel who looked rather smug about the whole situation.

 

“So what did loverboy have to say?” Gabriel popped a sucker in his mouth as he strolled alongside Castiel.

 

“Just a few threats that I’m sure he has no problem following through on should he deem it necessary. So what brings you around this time?”

 

Gabriel stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged “figured I should be here for when you set the rugrats free from their prison.” He used the sucker to point at Castiels round stomach. “With all this good influence, somebody has to be around to teach them how to cause a little mischief”

 

Gabriel kept walking as Cas stopped in shock. He’d never taken Gabe for the sentimental type. He knew Gabriel loved him and was protective, but this was new. He was the only family Castiel still kept in contact with so as long as he would be there Castiel wouldn’t turn him away.

 

“Don’t worry I’m sure they’ll love learning the art of pranking from their uncle Gabriel.” Castiel wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Alright, enough with the mushy crap. I’m starving let's get some food.” Gabriel turned abruptly and began rubbing Castiels stomach like it was a crystal ball. “Hmm….I think I’m getting something…. let's eat…..Japanese it is!!” Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at his brothers' antics.

 

“Hmm, that does sound good. I know just the place.”

 

                                                                        *****

 

Dean came home that night floating on air. He’d been working on that classic car all day. The only hiccup in his otherwise great day is when a spike of fear came across the bond, but a quick but panicky phone call let him know it was only Gabriel. Which meant he had to watch everything he ate or drank while the trickster was in town.

 

“Cas I’m home!” Dean called out as if their apartment was huge. There was no answer, so he started to search. What he found was his mate already passed out in the bed with a bowl of green tea ice cream next to him. The moment was too precious to interrupt but he moved the bowl out of the way and draped a blanket across Cas and went back to the living room for a beer.

 

Dean was in the middle of a good dream when he was roughly woken up by Castiel. When his eyes focused he saw his mate standing in front of him looking angry with a duffle bag in his hand. “Dean my water broke”

 

“Its time?!?! Oh!! Cas lets go!!” Grabbing his jacket and practically carrying Castiel to the car once the contractions got closer. If he broke a few speed limits in his baby he didn’t care. It was time to meet his babies.

 

Seven hours after hard labor, some threats from his mate and a broken hand. Dean held a twin in each arm as introduced them to their uncles.

 

“Sammy, Gabe. I would like you to meet Samantha Jean and Lenox Gabriel.” He handed each uncle their namesake and watched the tears well up in their eyes.

 

“You….you named them…” Gabriel was speechless. He stared into his nephews eyes and held on just a little bit tighter. This was what he’d always wanted for his brother.

 

“Without you two we wouldn’t have been able to have this, it’s only right.”

 

                                                                        *****

Later that night after Castiel had fallen asleep. Sam sat down next to his brother.

 

“Dean, how did you get Cas to agree to name one baby after an X-Men character and the other after a car company?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this new update to the series. I think this story is just so cute!!


End file.
